Demi Waktu Jilid Tiga
by Enji86
Summary: Greyfic. Songfic. "Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak keberatan jika mendapatkan satu lagi," ucap Kaito. Takdir apa yang akan dipilihnya, menjadi Kaito KID atau menjadi orang biasa? Temukan di dalam!


**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan = Gosho Aoyama, Demi Waktu = Ungu.

**Warning :** Standar perselingkuhan = rating menjurus ke M, kurang lebih OOC, agak gaje.

* * *

**Demi Waktu (Jilid Tiga)**

By Enji86

_Aku yang tak pernah bisa lupakan dirinya_

_Yang kini hadir diantara kita_

_Namun ku juga takkan bisa menepis bayangmu_

_Yang slama ini temani hidupku_

Kaito sudah muak. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak berhasil mengalahkan detektif yang dianggapnya sebagai rivalnya itu. Sebenarnya Kaito sudah berniat berhenti menjadi pencuri karena orang tua pacarnya berniat menjodohkan pacarnya sehingga dia harus segera bertindak dengan melamar pacarnya tapi saat pertunjukan terakhirnya sebagai Kaito KID, detektif itu membuatnya jatuh ke gudang penyimpanan ikan untuk melarikan diri sehingga Kaito bersumpah tidak akan berhenti menjadi pencuri sebelum mengalahkan dia. Dulu waktu detektif itu masih berada dalam tubuh kecilnya, Kaito sangat menikmati bermain-main dengannya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya dan beberapa kali Kaito nyaris tertangkap saat melarikan diri darinya sehingga semuanya menjadi tidak menyenangkan lagi. Betapa inginnya Kaito menghapus senyum menyebalkan di wajah detektif itu ketika dia berhasil memojokkannya dan hampir menangkapnya.

Kaito mulai memutar otak untuk mencari cara mengalahkan detektif itu tapi tidak ada ide yang muncul. Mungkin dia bisa mencoba lagi menyamar menjadi detektif itu kemudian mencium pacarnya di depannya. Tapi kemudian dia ingat bahwa pacar detektif itu sangat mirip dengan pacarnya sehingga dia tidak akan bisa mempermainkan gadis itu hanya untuk balas dendam. Dia benar-benar merasa pusing sekarang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur dan memikirkannya lagi besok.

Kaito terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena mendapat mimpi buruk. Dalam mimpinya dia melihat detektif itu dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya melihat ke arahnya yang sedang digiring oleh petugas polisi untuk dimasukkan ke penjara. Pacarnya akhirnya tahu tentang identitasnya dan langsung minta putus. Akhirnya dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara dan mati di sana.

"Tidaaaak!" teriak Kaito kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kaito menghela nafas setelah dia sadar bahwa itu hanya mimpi.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," gumam Kaito.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Seandainya bila ku bisa memilih_

Kaito berdiri di bagian atap gedung yang tertutup bayangan dengan baju hitam-hitamnya. Dia berhasil mencuri permata di tangannya dengan mudah karena detektif itu tidak datang untuk menghentikannya. Kaito sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa detektif itu tidak datang ketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan moncong senjata yang dingin menempel di belakang kepalanya.

"Wah, wah, rupanya pencuri kita yang tersayang ini benar-benar payah. Pantas saja Kudo-kun selalu berhasil menghentikanmu dengan mudah. Kau tidak konsentrasi dan tingkat kewaspadaanmu rendah. Sekarang, kalau kau tidak keberatan, serahkan permatanya dan kau bisa pulang dengan selamat," ucap Shiho dingin.

Kaito langsung merasa marah karena orang yang sedang menodongnya dengan senjata ini sudah mengejeknya. Dengan keterampilannya sebagai pesulap selama bertahun-tahun, Kaito dengan cepat memasukkan permata di tangannya ke saku bajunya kemudian berputar, merebut pistol dari tangan Shiho dan membuangnya kemudian mendorong Shiho ke dinding terdekat yang tidak tertutup bayang-bayang agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya. Kaito sudah memasang kembali poker face-nya walaupun kemarahan masih tampak jelas di matanya.

"Wah, selain payah, kau juga pemarah ya," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Kaito segera mengendalikan emosinya setelah tahu siapa yang dihadapinya dan kembali menjadi Kaito KID yang biasanya. Dia menampilkan senyumnya yang paling mempesona kepada Shiho dan membuka mulutnya.

"Wah, Ojou-chan versi dewasa rupanya. Aku baru tahu kalau kau juga tertarik menghentikanku," ucap Kaito.

"Sebenarnya yang membuatku tertarik hanyalah tas Channel Limited Edition yang dijanjikan Kudo-kun kalau aku mau menggantikannya untuk menghentikanmu malam ini," ucap Shiho datar.

Kaito hanya bisa meringis mendengarnya.

"Jadi bisakah aku dapat permatanya sekarang?" tanya Shiho dengan nada bosan.

"_Wanita ini sungguh..."_ pikiran Kaito terputus karena dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki menaiki tangga atap kemudian sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku bisa mencuri dua barang berharga sekaligus," ucap Kaito sambil membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

Shiho hanya memandang Kaito dengan bingung tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi kaget karena Kaito mencium bibirnya. Salah satu lengan Kaito sekarang melingkar di pinggangnya, memaksa tubuhnya menempel dengan tubuh Kaito dan tangan Kaito yang lain membelai rambutnya.

Kaito bisa merasa kalau badan Shiho membatu karena terkejut. Namun tidak lama kemudian jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak karena Shiho membalas ciumannya. Akal sehatnya segera pergi meninggalkannya dan yang dia mau saat ini hanyalah berciuman dengan Shiho.

Seruan terkejut dari orang-orang yang baru sampai di atap membuat akal sehat Kaito kembali. Dia mengakhiri ciumannya dan dengan satu gerakan baju hitam-hitamnya berubah menjadi kostum putihnya yang biasanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengakhirinya sampai di sini, Ojou-chan. Sampai jumpa," ucap Kaito kemudian dia melompat dari atap gedung dan terbang menembus kegelapan malam.

Para polisi yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari sambil berteriak-teriak kepada Kaito terutama Inspektur Nakamori namun akhirnya mereka hanya bisa memandang Kaito yang menghilang di kegelapan malam. Lalu mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Shiho dan segera mundur satu langkah karena melihat wajah marah Shiho yang mengerikan. Shiho melangkah menghampiri Inspektur Nakamori yang ketakutan dan menyerahkan permata di tangannya kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Dasar polisi-polisi bodoh. Selalu datang terlambat," gumam Shiho.

Para polisi yang ada di sana masih bisa mendengar gumaman Shiho tapi mereka tidak berani membuka mulut karena mereka masih menyayangi nyawa mereka.

Sementara itu, senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Kaito. Dia sedang membayangkan reaksi Shinichi ketika mengetahui bahwa dia berhasil mencuri permata sekaligus mencium asistennya. Kaito menggerakkan tangannya ke saku baju tempat dia meletakkan permata itu dan matanya terbelalak kaget karena saku tersebut kosong.

"Haah, setidaknya aku berhasil mencuri salah satunya," gumam Kaito.

Sesampainya di rumah profesor Agasa, Shiho segera masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ciumannya tidak buruk," gumam Shiho kemudian dia menutup matanya dan segera terlelap.

_Kalau saja waktu itu ku tak jumpa dirinya_

_Mungkin semua tak kan seperti ini_

_Dirimu dan dirinya kini ada di hatiku_

_Membawa aku dalam kehancuran_

Kaito mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat setelah dia mendarat di atap rumahnya. Dia baru saja lolos dari maut. Untung salah satu burung merpatinya melindunginya sehingga dia selamat tapi sekarang dia harus segera menemukan burung merpatinya yang terluka itu. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya ekspresi wajah Shinichi ketika memojokkannya tadi. Bukan senyum menyebalkan lagi yang menghiasi wajahnya melainkan ekspresi seorang pembunuh. Shinichi bahkan nekat merebut pistol salah satu polisi dan menembakinya yang sudah terbang ke angkasa.

"_Kenapa sih dia? Aku kan hanya mencium asistennya,"_ pikir Kaito.

"Haah, setidaknya aku sudah berhasil menyingkirkan senyum menyebalkan itu dari wajahnya," gumam Kaito.

Beberapa hari kemudian burung merpatinya yang terluka sudah kembali pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat. Malam itu juga Kaito memerintahkan burung merpatinya itu untuk mengantarkannya pada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Mata Kaito langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat burung merpatinya hinggap di bahu Shiho yang sedang duduk sendirian di atap rumah profesor Agasa untuk memandangi bintang dan menikmati bulan purnama. Kaito langsung merasa bersalah karena dia sudah memanfaatkan Shiho untuk balas dendam pada Shinichi.

Shiho yang menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya menoleh dan melihat Kaito yang sedang memandanginya. Shiho langsung menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Shiho dingin.

"Apa kau yang menolong burung merpatiku?" tanya Kaito mengabaikan pertanyaan Shiho.

"Jadi ini burung merpatimu?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Ya, itu burung merpatiku," jawab Kaito.

"Ah, jadi selain payah, pemarah dan kurang ajar, kau juga tidak bisa menjaga binatang peliharaanmu dengan baik, huh?" ucap Shiho datar.

"Itu bukan salahku. Detektif itu yang melukainya," seru Kaito membela diri. Poker face yang biasa dipakainya meleleh di hadapan Shiho.

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain untuk kegagalanmu melindungi merpatimu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kau tidak konsentrasi dan tingkat kewaspadaanmu rendah. Kau terlalu memusatkan perhatianmu pada Kudo-kun sehingga kau tidak konsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu. Bahkan kau menggunakan aku untuk menarik perhatiannya. Asal kau tahu saja, di mata Kudo-kun kau sama saja seperti penjahat-penjahat yang lain, tidak ada yang spesial. Kalau kau memang tidak punya niat menjadi pencuri dan hanya ingin bermain dengan Kudo-kun, lebih baik kau berhenti," ucap Shiho.

"_Kenapa aku jadi melantur begini sih,"_ pikir Shiho.

Kaito tertegun mendengar ucapan Shiho kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Kaito setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Huh?" ucap Shiho bingung.

"Aku minta maaf tentang ciuman itu. Aku minta maaf karena sudah memanfaatkanmu," ucap Kaito.

Shiho tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyum muncul di bibirnya.

"Yah, itu bukan ciuman yang buruk," ucap Shiho.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Shiho dengan terpana kemudian poker face Kaito KID-nya yang meleleh kembali menutupi wajahnya. Senyum mempesona Kaito KID sudah kembali ke bibirnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Shiho dan berdiri tepat di depannya dalam jarak dekat.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak keberatan jika mendapatkan satu lagi," ucap Kaito sambil melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Shiho dan tangannya yang lain memegang pipi Shiho kemudian dia mencium bibir Shiho tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Shiho.

Ketika Shiho membalas ciumannya, Kaito serasa berada di surga dan dia ingin berada di sana selamanya.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Seandainya bila ku bisa memilih_

"Aww, aww, aww," seru Kaito yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho.

"Bisakah kau diam. Aku tidak mau profesor Agasa terbangun dan memergoki kita," ucap Shiho kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali," ucap Kaito.

"Jadi Kudo-kun lagi-lagi mencoba membunuhmu, begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia menendang bolanya beberapa kali ke arahku. Kalau aku bukan Kaito KID, aku pasti sudah mati. Kau tahu kan, tendangannya sangat keras dan menyakitkan," jawab Kaito.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya mencoba melumpuhkanmu agar bisa menangkapmu, bukan membunuhmu," ucap Shiho.

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Tatapan matanya ketika melihatku itu tatapan mata seorang pembunuh," ucap Kaito.

Shiho hanya tersenyum dan meneruskan pekerjaannya mengobati memar-memar di badan Kaito.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia sangat mencintaimu. Kalau dia tahu tentang hubungan kita, dia pasti akan mengejarku walau harus ke neraka sekalipun," ucap Kaito.

"Lucu sekali. Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi dia berubah jadi pembunuh setelah aku menciummu," ucap Kaito.

"Yah, mungkin dia hanya merasa bersalah karena gara-gara dia, seorang kriminal berhasil mencium asistennya," ucap Shiho.

"Tapi kalau melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya..." ucapan Kaito dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Dengar, kalau dia mencintaiku, dia pasti bersamaku. Tapi kenyataannya dia sudah punya pacar. Jadi kesimpulannya dia tidak mencintaiku. Kau mengerti!" ucap Shiho.

Kaito hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia juga sedang mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya terhadap Shiho. Kaito KID mencintai Shiho tapi Kaito Kuroba mencintai wanita lain. Suatu saat dia harus memilih, menjadi Kaito KID atau menjadi Kaito Kuroba. Ya, suatu saat nanti, tidak sekarang.

Kaito menarik Shiho untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Aku belum selesai mengobati lukamu," ucap Shiho.

"Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat semua lukaku sembuh, kau tahu?" ucap Kaito sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Dasar pencuri mesum!" ucap Shiho.

Kaito tidak mempedulikan ucapan Shiho dan memberi Shiho tatapan puppy dog eyes sehingga tak lama kemudian Shiho tersenyum kepadanya dan mencium bibirnya.

Shiho melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di leher Kaito sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di dada telanjang Kaito, mengusapnya dengan lembut sehingga membuat Kaito mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Kaito sangat menyukainya. Itu membuat semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang. Membuatnya merasa nyaman. Membuatnya menginginkan Shiho lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

"Hei, bolehkah aku menginap di sini malam ini?" tanya Kaito setelah Shiho mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Melihat kondisimu, aku rasa aku akan mengijinkanmu menginap. Tapi kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menembakmu," jawab Shiho.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki macam apa?" seru Kaito pura-pura terluka oleh ucapan Shiho.

"Yah, setahuku kau itu seorang kriminal. Apa kau sudah lupa?" ucap Shiho datar.

Detik berikutnya, Shiho sudah terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan Kaito di atasnya.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Kalau begitu wajar kan kalau aku berbuat macam-macam?" ucap Kaito dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya.

"Memang. Jadi kalau aku menembakmu, hal itu juga wajar, mengingat aku adalah asisten seorang detektif," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum manis.

Kaito tertawa sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Shiho.

"Wanita yang aneh," ucap Kaito sambil tertawa.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" tanya Shiho dingin karena Kaito mengatainya aneh.

Kaito tidak menanggapi ucapan Shiho tapi malah menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kaito setelah diam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Shiho.

"Hei, hei, jawaban apa itu?" seru Kaito.

"Yah, aku hanya bisa bilang, aku merasa paling bahagia ketika aku bersamamu," ucap Shiho.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kaito tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kau benar, apa gunanya cinta kalau kita tidak bahagia," ucap Kaito.

Ketika Kaito menunduk untuk menatap wajah Shiho yang terkubur di dadanya, ternyata Shiho sudah terlelap. Kaito tersenyum lembut kemudian dia membelai rambut Shiho dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Merasa paling bahagia, huh?" gumam Kaito sebelum menutup matanya.

_Maafkan aku menduakan cintamu_

_Berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya_

_Dan demi waktu yang bergulir di sampingmu_

_Maafkanlah diriku sepenuh hatimu_

_Maafkan aku_

_Maafkan aku_

Kaito duduk termenung sambil memandangi foto ayahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah berlian yang berhasil dicurinya. Misinya untuk mengalahkan detektif menyebalkan itu sudah tercapai. Yah, dengan sedikit saran dari Shiho. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan "sedikit saran" dari Shiho itu karena Shiho tidak mau membantunya mengalahkan detektifnya yang tersayang itu. Shiho baru mau memberi "sedikit saran" itu ketika dia berhasil meyakinkan Shiho bahwa Shinichi benar-benar berusaha membunuhnya.

"Ayah, kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat. Padahal aku belum sempat bertanya padamu, mana yang lebih kau suka, menjadi Kaito KID atau menjadi orang biasa. Tapi kau tetap menjadi Kaito KID dan merahasiakan semuanya dari ibu jadi kupikir kau pasti lebih suka jadi Kaito KID. Aku juga belum sempat bertanya padamu, mana yang lebih kau sukai, wanita yang menyukaimu sebagai Kaito KID atau wanita yang menyukaimu sebagai orang biasa. Tapi kau menikahi ibu jadi kupikir kau lebih suka wanita yang menyukaimu sebagai orang biasa. Kalau begitu, berarti aku seharusnya menikah dengan pacar Kaito Kuroba dan merahasiakan identitasku sebagai Kaito KID darinya, huh?" Kaito bicara sendiri.

"Itu tergantung, Tuan Muda," ucap asisten Kaito.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Kaito.

"Sejak Anda mulai bicara," jawab asisten Kaito.

"Lalu apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" tanya Kaito.

"Ayah Anda tidak akan memaksa Anda untuk mengikuti jalan hidupnya. Yang diinginkannya adalah Anda hidup bahagia jadi Anda harus memilih pilihan yang paling membahagiakan bagi Anda," jawab asisten Kaito.

"Paling membahagiakan, huh? Aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu," ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, bukankah sekarang Anda ada janji dengan pacar Anda?" tanya asisten Kaito.

"Oh iya, lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang," jawab Kaito.

XXX

"Turutilah kemauan orang tuamu," ucap Kaito sambil menatap wajah pacarnya yang berlinang air mata.

Kaito sadar bahwa dia sering membuat pacarnya menangis karena sifatnya dan pekerjaannya sebagai Kaito KID. Sudah jelas pacarnya tidak bahagia bersamanya dan itu membuat Kaito tidak bahagia juga. Pacarnya terlalu polos untuk seorang kriminal sepertinya. Sekarang dia tidak mau berhenti menjadi Kaito KID. Sama seperti ayahnya, dia lebih suka menjadi Kaito KID daripada orang biasa tapi berbeda dengan ayahnya, dia lebih suka wanita yang menyukainya sebagai Kaito KID. Wanita yang mengakui kemampuannya sebagai Kaito KID dan mendorongnya menjadi Kaito KID sepenuhnya.

Ketika pacarnya berlalu dari hadapannya, Kaito menghela nafas. Dia merasa hatinya sakit tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan hatinya membaik kembali saat teringat pada Shiho.

Malam itu, Kaito menyusup masuk ke kamar Shiho seperti biasanya. Dia menemukan Shiho sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Dia mencium bibir Shiho sehingga Shiho terbangun dan reflek mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

"Hei, ini aku!" seru Kaito.

"Oh, maaf, itu tadi reflek seorang asisten detektif terhadap kriminal," ucap Shiho.

"Terserah. Yang penting kau harus ikut aku ke atap sekarang," ucap Kaito sambil menarik tangan Shiho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shiho sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas.

"Sudah, ikut saja," jawab Kaito.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah ada di atap sambil memandangi langit yang berhiaskan bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang. Setelah puas memandangi langit, Kaito memegang bahu Shiho agar Shiho menatap wajahnya.

"Apa kau bisa mengambil cuti minggu depan?" tanya Kaito.

"Kenapa?" Shiho balik bertanya.

Kaito berlutut di depan Shiho sebelum menjawab.

"Karena aku ingin menikahimu minggu depan. Memang bukan jenis pernikahan yang didambakan oleh setiap wanita. Tidak akan ada banyak tamu yang hadir untuk memberi selamat pada kita dan kita harus merahasiakannya sampai aku sanggup melindungimu dengan baik dan sampai kau siap meninggalkan semuanya dan ikut denganku. Tapi aku tetap ingin melakukannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" jawab Kaito.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Shiho.

"Ini adalah ucapanku yang paling serius selama aku menjadi Kaito KID," jawab Kaito dengan wajah serius.

"Kata-katamu barusan membuatku jadi tidak percaya," ucap Shiho sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya?" seru Kaito kesal.

Shiho tertawa mendengarnya.

"Wah, rupanya sifat pemarahmu masih ada ya. Hmm, kelihatannya menarik. Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan," ucap Shiho.

Kaito tersenyum lebar dan berdiri.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak akan menyesal?" tanya Kaito.

"Yah, aku hanya bisa bilang ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membuat keputusan gila seperti ini," jawab Shiho.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa keputusan gilamu yang lain?" tanya Kaito.

"Yah, bisa kusebutkan beberapa, aku meneruskan penelitian orang tuaku yang sedang membuat racun untuk membunuh orang, aku meminum racun buatanku sendiri, aku tetap tinggal di bus yang akan segera meledak, aku mengantarkan nyawaku pada Vermouth di pelabuhan, aku lebih memilih dilindungi oleh detektif berbentuk anak SD daripada FBI, aku..." ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Kaito.

"Stop, stop, stop. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Sekarang aku tahu, kau bahkan lebih gila daripada aku," ucap Kaito.

"Bukankah itu yang membuatmu tergila-gila padaku?" tanya Shiho sambil mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kaito.

"Benar juga," jawab Kaito sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Shiho dengan erat sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua berciuman dengan latar belakang bulan purnama yang bersinar terang.

XXX

Kaito menganggap, pencuriannya yang paling sukses adalah pencuriannya terhadap asisten Detektif Shinichi Kudo. Shinichi bisa saja menjadi detektif paling hebat di dunia, tapi itu tidak terjadi, karena Kaito mencuri asistennya dan sekarang dia menjadi pencuri paling hebat di dunia. Dan sebentar lagi dia akan memiliki penerus, Kaito KID-Kaito KID baru yang bahkan akan lebih cemerlang daripada dirinya karena dalam darah mereka mengalir darah dua orang kriminal jenius yang tidak berhati kriminal.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Whew, sepertinya terlalu banyak adegan ciuman di cerita ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, namanya juga cerita perselingkuhan.

Aku menulis cerita ini berdasarkan komik Detektif Conan soalnya aku nggak pernah membaca Magic Kaito jadi aku nggak begitu memahami latar belakang Kaito KID dan hubungannya dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Jadi maaf kalau cerita ini melenceng dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Ceritanya juga sepertinya melenceng dari maksud lagunya. *Sigh*

Aku harap ide dari para pembaca yang memberi komentar di Demi Waktu (Jilid Dua) sudah masuk dalam cerita ini dengan memuaskan.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti serial Demi Waktu ini. Sampai jumpa! *wink*


End file.
